Diabolik Lovers - Bloody Rose
by BParaisoAS
Summary: Cuanto más intentas cambiar las cosas siempre te encontraras en tu camino la misma piedra, los mismos errores cometidos, las mismas pérdidas, pero lo que si se podrá cambiar es la aptitud de uno mismo. Eso fue lo que penso al príncipio Yui, cuando conocio el oscuro secreto de vivir rodeada de seres que habitan lo oscuro. ¿Podrá pasar las adversidades por si misma?
1. Capítulo 1

**Los derechos sobre el anime / videojuego son propiedad de Rejet como también sus personajes, en cambio, los personajes Oc's son de mi autoria, por lo que si se usan consultar con antelación. Desde ya se les agradece por su comprensión.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** : La Sirena Endemoniada

* * *

Era una noche cualquiera antes de que el primer semestre finalizara y que las vacaciones de verano comenzasen. Todo era normal después de que los incidentes cesasen por alguna extraña razon, dando a entenderse que los deseos entre los distintos ángulos desde la prespectiva de los clanes ya existentes y eso cuando una sola persona es la que orquesto todo ese gran espectáculo tras bambalinas. Sin embargo, los días corrían, los misterios continuaban y solamente quedaba un solo detalle, ¿Qué hacer cuando otros deseaban el premio mayor?, la respuesta era bien sabia por una sola persona.

Caminaba sumamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, los hermanos Sakamaki y los hermanos Mukami decidieron darse una tregua con estarse batallando en quedarse con su persona, aquella situación la tenía totalmente abrumada, pero lo que llamo totalmente su atención era que los pasillos del instituto nocturno al que asistía desde hace tiempo estaba repleta de estudiantes, hecho que la tenía algo asombrada.

\- **"¿Acaso hay un evento que yo desconozca?"** \- Esa fue su pregunta mientras avanzaba hacia su salón de clases, amigas no llego hacer debido a que sus pensamientos eran azotados más de una vez por los hermanos Sakamaki y ahora podría decirse que tenía un poco de aire ante el hecho de que las cosas parecían verse desde el punto de la madurez, pero no era del todo hasta encontrarse con la presencia de una muchacha.

Trata de mirar hacia todos lados buscando apoyo en algún estudiante, pero no había nadie a su lado, vuelve a enfocar su mirada en aquella chica de una belleza única, de largo cabellos en un tono violeta puro con leves rizos cayendo desde la mitad de su cabellera hasta las puntas, aquellos ojos celestes puros se enfocaban en los suyos, hasta que no aguanto en observarla y se desvanece, por el simple motivo de que nunca llego a sentirse de esa manera.

\- **"Todo podría cambiar, tu vida depende del destino, los incidentes apenas comienzan y eso que tu corazón parece dejar de latir"** Temporalmente – Dice la muchacha que no dudo en agarrarla entre sus manos, busca entre su chaqueta y sacando de esta una pequeña botellita con un contenido misterioso, rocía en aquel aroma a la joven de cabellos rubios que sostenía a duras penas, la olfatea un poco y esboza una sonrisa triunfante - **"Funciono la fragancia… Jeje, ya me queda un solo paso y estos dos clanes fraternales se darán cuenta de mi presencia"** \- Emite un silbido sordo para así otras cuatro chicas le ayudasen a cargarla, debían ocultarse de las miradas de otros estudiantes, ya que el plan que organizaron dio sus frutos y lo único que quedaba era esperar por los resultados positivos.

 **\- D~L -**

La hora de las clases dieron por comenzado, era una situación algo extraña para los trillizos quienes enfocaban sus miradas en el banco vacío y en el que ocupaba dicho sacrificio que convivía con ellos. El menor de los tres deja salir un bufido fastidiado con la situación de que su presa se ande tomando libertades y el claro ejemplo era no asistir a clases o simplemente aprovechar el momento para una presuntuosa huida.

Los minutos del modulo transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta que los tres salieron del salón y poder intercambiar algunas palabras antes de irse cada uno por su lado, pero lo más raro en todo eso era que una cierta muchacha de largos cabellos rosados siendo atados en dos coletas a los costados, usando lentes y a pocos metros de ellos tres.

\- Jamás llegue a pensar que este colegio sea poblado en menos de una noche por más seres nocturnos, me conformaba con lo vacío que era – Soltó el mayor de los tres en un claro tono serio y despectivo, dado que no deseaba demorarse con la situación, por que era algo agobiante a esas alturas.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que esta sucediendo – Dijo el de cabellos cortos morados mientras apretaba con fuerza su brazo, estaba sintiéndose algo agobiado por el ambiente y eso se debía que no se recompuso del todo al perder su mejor amigo.

\- Para mi esto es el colmo, la iré a buscar – Dijo sin más el menor abandonando a sus dos hermanos mellizos que lo observaban con sus facciones neutras porque comprendían que aquello no era broma o un simple juego, ya esas alturas la de cabellos rubios estaba al tanto de que no hiciese ese tipo de desapariciones o podría irle muy mal.

\- Nunca los había saludado, Raito-kun y Kanato-kun – Hablo aquella chica que antes observaban para así dirigirse entre ellos una mirada rápida sin saber si confiar o no en esa muchacha, que parecía estar algo sonriente – Espero que su amiga no este pasándola mal, pero los rumores en la escuela vuelan cuando las criaturas nocturnas salen al asecho por algo de comida – Dio aquella información para posteriormente irse de allí dejando a los dos hermanos Sakamaki totalmente absortos por la información, cosa que no les hizo dudar en separarse e ir a buscarla por sus propios medios. Sin embargo, dicha joven se detiene antes de llegar al pasillo bajando las escaleras para ver como esos hermanos salían a la búsqueda de dicha chica, esboza una sonrisa satisfecha en que el plan iba de viento en popa y se dirige a su próxima clase antes de irse a sus tareas cotidianas.

 **\- D~L -**

Abre sus ojos con pesadez, sentía un gran dolor ensordecedor en su cabeza y busca sentarse, hasta que con dificultad divisa en donde estaba y su sorpresa era que estaba en el auditorio, dicho lugar era enorme. Trata de ponerse de pie, pero cae de nuevo, ya que le costaba asimilar el gran dolor que sentía en la cabeza, no obstante, el sonido de una música sonar le denoto la presencia de otras personas que allí mismo estaban presentes.

\- Oh, ya despertaste M Neko-chan… Jejeje, que dormilona – Dice el de cabellos rubios mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie, porque él había dado con el dato ante lo que parecía ser un pequeño rapto de esa chica tan especial.

\- Gracias Kou-kun, pero… ¿Sabes cómo llegue aquí? - Le hace esa pregunta con algo de temor, ya que el joven de mirada celeste la observaba con algo de neutralidad, dado que los pasos de otros y la puerta del fondo abrirse, le llamo la atención encontrándose con el mayor de los hermanos Mukami.

\- Cierto personaje te trajo hasta aquí por mero capricho, a tal punto de ser una total ingeniosa en ocultar el olor de tu persona – Respondió con seriedad el de cabellos cortos y negros, mientras le ayudaba a bajarse del escenario que ahora mismo se apagaba abruptamente dejando todo el lugar en un completo oscuro.

\- Salir de aquí sería la peor elección en un simple juego en donde eliges que hacer, pero la mejor opción que la chica se quede o que uno de ustedes me la entregue… ¿Qué eligen hermanitos Mukami? - El mayor deja salir un gruñido con no tener el tiempo necesario para dar una respuesta concisa, estaba al tanto de que esta chica que iba a su misma clase personalmente hablo con él y eso era lo que más le hacía desconfiar, ya era bastante los problemas después de que las cosas entre los vampiros de sangre pura, lo que no y con los ancestros parecían ya estar en perfecta armonía, pero en cierta manera no era del todo así y eso le daba en que dudar.

\- ¿Entregarme?… ¿Quién eres y porque haces esto? - Cuestiono la chica de cabellos rubios ya teniendo su salud estable, alza su mirada carmesí al techo tratando de localizar el lugar por donde provenía la voz, hasta que el sonido de algo caer la asusta por completo y esto alerta a los dos hermanos Mukami que estaban a la defensiva.

\- Lo hago por tu bien, pero veo que me será difícil negociar con tus guardaespaldas y eso no me gusta para nada – De las penumbras del escenario salio una chica de cabellos rojizos vistiendo el uniforme del colegio, mantenía sus brazos cruzados y portando un semblante totalmente serio.

\- Ellos no son mis… Guardaespaldas, son amigos mios… por lo que quiero hacer esto por las buenas y no deseo crear más problemas – Los hermanos Mukami estaban algo asombrados por la seguridad que tenía la chica que cubrían con sus espaldas, pero la que hizo acto de presencia se acerco a ella estando a posicionada ahora mismo atrás suyo y dándoles a entender que se la iba a llevar de nuevo.

\- El problema sería que terminases siendo el sacrificio, por lo que la mejor de las opciones es ir después de la escuela a esta dirección, habrá una pequeña conferencia y podría venirte muy bien, ya que serías informada en todos los aspectos que tengas con respecto a tu posición – La de cabellos rubios se da la vuelta para así esbozar una sonrisa algo contenta de ver que simplemente era una invitación, acepta el folleto que esta chica le acababa de entregar, pero cuando volvió alzar su mirada no la vio más.

\- **"WhiteDress… Será una fundación con respecto a..."** \- Mira a su lado derecho notando que Kou estaba leyendo el folleto que ella tenía, pero lo que más le preocupaba era ver el rostro serio de Ruki y deseaba saber en lo que este estaba pensando.

\- Será mejor que lo hables con ellos, de mi parte ve y trata de no moverte allí hasta que alguien te recoja – Sentencio Ruki mientras se disponía a bajarse del escenario y salir del auditorio, se encargaría personalmente en ir a hablar con aquella chica de su curso antes de que algo grave le pasase a Yui.

Pestañea dudosa en si comentarlo con los Sakamaki sabiendo que era posible que no le diesen el permiso, pero si pasaba una temporada en casa de los Mukami estaba claro que estos acordasen que Kou sea el que la acompañe y no le molestaría aparentemente si era de esa forma. Por lo que se da la vuelta para sonreirle al de cabellos rubios que parecía no entender absolutamente nada, dado que parecía ser presa de la libertad de esa chica y algo le indicaba que esa conferencia serían las puertas hacía su libertad.

 **\- D~L -**

No podía creer que esa muchacha se haya escapado justo en el momento que las cosas para ambos clanes estaba al borde del declive, todo porque dicha chica parecía ser el centro de atención para muchos seres nocturnos, cosa que lo fastidiaba a niveles insospechados. No obstante, cuando corre por uno de los pasillos de la planta más alta de la escuela, la encuentra en presencia de aquellos dos hermanos.

\- ¡Oye, Chichinashi! ¡¿Quién diablos te crees para saltarte las clases de esa manera?! - Avanza hasta la chica de cabellos rubios con un semblante totalmente amenazador, tenía entendido que lo del eclipse estaba por comenzar dentro de unos días, la situación que ambos clanes tenían era simple alianza a última hora y con sus intensiones separadas del otro bando.

\- E-Es q-que… yo… - Trataba de excusarse antes de que algo malo le ocurriese, estaba muy segura que recibiría castigo por parte de Ayato o de cualquier otro de los hermanos Sakamaki, pero lo que no esperaba era que el de cabellos cortos y rojizos la tomase de la mano para tirarla contra suyo.

\- Déjala que se explique, no es culpa por saltarse un solo día las clases y compórtate como se debe – Los tres vampiros que estaban allí se quedaron congelados cuando a su costado apareció una chica de largos cabellos con leves rizos que caían desde la mitad hasta las puntas y con ese color violeta similar a las de una noche sin luna, sus facciones femeninas eran azotadas por un ceño fruncido, sus ojos celestes como los mismos cielos diurnos centellaban furia y con aquella sonrisa dibujada en sus labios pintados con un leve labial color cereza claro denotando que desaprobaba aquella situación.

\- ¡¿Quién diablos te crees para hablarme de esa manera?! - Le respondió a los gritos Ayato mientras soltaba a la chica de cabellos rubios para enfrentar a la otra fémina que no parecía inmutarse para nada, cosa que dejo asombrado a Kou, pero Ruki simplemente se cruza de brazos y mantiene sus ojos cerrados, ya le parecía algo irracional que esta mujer no se apareciese delante de ellos.

\- ¡Ayato! Cálmate y trata con modales a una conocida que recién regresa de un viaje – El menor de los trillizos alza una de sus cejas algo aturdido por las palabras que acababa de decir Reiji, quien estaba en compañía de Shu y de otras chicas que parecían estar sonriendo gustosas por la escena tan cómica.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? - Da unos pasos hacía atrás para tratar de entender un poco la situación, por que detestaba mucho que aquella mujer este tan divertida con la escena y a tal punto de aprovechar que la de cabellos rubios este más tranquila con la situación.

\- Lo que Reiji-kun trata de decir querido Ayato-chan, es que soy conocida de la familia o mejor dicho de ambas familias, digamos que… Mmm… Soy la número uno en la lista de informantes, como bien vez soy una estudiante de esta escuela y las que están allí son mis cuatro hermanas – Al hacer las debidas aclaraciones, dicha muchacha comienza a despedirse de los chicos con la mano dado que debía hacer cosas de su club, pero antes toma las manos de la chica de cabellos rubios – Vaya, nunca pensé que terminaría por conocerte Yui-chan, tan hermosa, tan delicada, tan frágil y tan… - Acerca sus labios al oído de la muchacha que se mantenía totalmente absorta, provocando que los chicos presentes la mirasen expectantes y eso que Ayato no se parecía recuperar de la humillación que acababa de sufrir – Sabrosa, porque apuesto que los tratos que recibes no son propios para una dama tan especial como tu, eso que estos animales no se les pueden decir seres con modales y eso que también soy una de ellos… Ah, lastima – Le deposita un beso en la mejilla derecha para así hacer una seña a sus hermanas quienes se aparecieron atrás de su hermana e irse con ella hasta lo que parecía ser directo a un salón especifico.

\- Qué molesta, ah – Suelta Shu mientras se estiraba un poco, toma asiento en los escalones para meditar lo que acababa de oír y eso que los recuerdos parecían azotarle de nuevo.

\- Parece que se la encontraron en escasos minutos después que esta me dijese donde estaba Yui, sospecho que esta mujer desea vernos en alguna parte y a una hora en especifico – Comunico Ruki mientras se rascaba la nuca algo cansado de todo ese circo, porque no podría ser más irritante que verle la cara después de un mes fuera del país.

\- Qué fastidio, eso que ella ya nos dejo una invitación al evento que esta haciendo en su mansión, no esta lejos de las nuestras, pero esta en un punto bastante estratégico – Agrego Shu con algo de seriedad, se pone de pie para así recorrer el camino que las hermanitas se fueron, iría a encararla y de seguro a sacarle más información.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso Shu? - Pregunto Reiji mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, camina hasta su hermano dispuesto a hacerle frente dado que sospechaba algo.

El de cabellos cortos y rubios se detiene cuando escucha la pregunta, deja salir un suspiro, bosteza para así mirar sobre su hombro a los demás que esperaban su respuesta – Simplemente lo sé y eso no amerita decir que hable personalmente con ella, solo que es fácil ficharla o diría lo contrario, es de las que se mueven mediante patrones – Cuando termina de responder empieza a caminar sumido en la música que escuchaba por su MP3, porque era lo único que lo tranquilizaba.

 **\- D~L -**

Las horas restantes pasaron con normalidad, para Yui las cosas no podrían irle mal, dado que deseaba ir a la conferencia en la que fue invitada pero Ayato le quito dicho folleto y lo rompió delante suyo con una furia muy extrema, los demás hermanos Sakamaki no dijeron nada en lo absoluto, por lo que sostuvo que iría a esa mansión con la intensión de asistir al evento que una de sus compañeras hablaban y deseaba aprovechar en asistir tan solo un día a la luz del sol.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Sakamaki, ella se bajo después de Subaru que no dudo en irse por su lado, estaba acostumbrada y no tomaría las cosas a la ligera después de ser testigo del intercambio de palabras entre los trillizos que hablaron con ella durante el segundo receso.

\- **"Es muy extraño, nunca espere que esa chica tuviese tanto carácter y eso que por un segundo pensé que Ayato le golpearía por ser mujer… ¿Acaso ella también es vampiro?"** \- Se cuestiono mientras caminaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos, iría a su cuarto para preparar algo de ropa, pero no pudo avanzar más de dos pasos cuando escucha a Reiji llamarle.

\- Después de la cena hablaremos en la sala, quiero saber que te ocurrió cuando Raito me dijo que no asististe a clases – No sabía que decir en su momento y solamente se limito en asentir, ya que el mencionado estaba allí parado y apoyado contra una pared de la entrada.

\- Nfu~ Lamento haberle dicho a Reiji de que no asististe a clases bitch-chan, pero como te busque por todo el instituto no pude aguantar en el pensar que aprovechaste el momento para huir, pero… Nfu~ No lo hiciste, por lo que una recompensa me sería satisfactoria – Frunce el ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras sin sentido, ya que el mayor de los trillizos se le acerco de una forma tan seductora y le tomaba el mentón con aquella sonrisa tan coqueta – Je, me gusta mucho apreciar el rostro confuso que tiene ahora bitch-chan, más me gustara cuando me des un poco de tu dulce sangre como un aperitivo – Cierra sus ojos con fuerza temiendo en ser mordida por aquel vampiro pervertido, dado que podía sentir el tacto de sus colmillos sobre su piel y que aquel sonido sordo de ser mordida provocándole sacar un grito de dolor – Hmf~ … Mmmhgf… Ah, que caliente esta bitch-chan, y ese rostro tan hermoso me da más ganas de saciarme esta sed que tengo – La toma del brazo para llevarla hacia otro sector de la mansión, para así comenzar a despojarla del uniforme escolar y posteriormente al desvelar el pecho de la chica, se relame y le da nuevamente una nueva mordida – Solo un poquito más, bitch-chan, solo un poco antes de que alguien nos interrumpa, Hmf~ - Vuelve a succionarle la sangre alimentándose lo suficiente, dado que la de cabellos rubios estaba algo atontada por la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo en dos mordidas.

Sin embargo, no podría descartar la dulce y melodiosa voz que comenzó a oír en su cabeza, trata de ubicar la dueña de aquella voz, cuando sus ojos eran ocupados por la imagen de una chica observándola con una mirada tan característica de una madre a una hija. Encantada estaba, esboza una voz con oírla cantar aquellas estrofas de una canción de cuna, más aun apreciando que en donde estaba era lo que parecía ser el árbol que ya recordaba al haber estado en más de una ocasión, pero dicho árbol que antes parecía emerger de sus cenizas y que de este despedían hermosas flores.

\- Eva, tu que eres mujer creada por Dios… Eva, mujer hermosa y pecadora… Eva, aliméntate de este fruto prohibido y llama a tu Adan para ser el siguiente benefactor del rico fruto del amor… Adan y Eva, hombre y mujer, procreen una nueva raza, antes que el ciclo acabe – Tuerce un poco la cabeza atontada por el canto, las palabras que razonaban en su cabeza a tal punto de provocar que su pecho se oprimiese, provocando que el viento dejase de soplar, las ramas del árbol detener su movimiento y que las flores que este soltaba dejasen de danzar, a tal punto que todo su alrededor se detuviera – Sígueme hija de Dios, deja que estas ramas hagan nacer una manzana, pruébala y deleita su sabor… Sabor de lo prohibido – Se puso de pie quedando totalmente perpleja cuando siente aquellas últimas palabras razonar en su cabeza, entre sus manos figuraba una manzana completamente vestida de una cascara roja, tan roja que parecía ser sangre pura, se relame los labios dispuesta a darle una mordida cuando ve la presencia de muchos allí dentro y que una sola mano le arrebataba aquel fruto.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2** : El ardor de las heridas

* * *

Abre los ojos totalmente abrumada, su respiración estaba acelerada se lleva la mano al pecho tratando de tranquilizar ese dolor en su corazón, no podía pensar con claridad acerca del sueño que tuvo, un poco más relajada se levanta de la cama para caminar hasta la puerta cuando de nuevo su pecho comenzaba a suprimirse a tal punto de cortarle la respiración, se resbala provocando un sonido tan ensordecedor que no pudo saber cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió estrepitosamente.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios haces tanto ruido?! - Exclamo el menor de los hermanos Sakamaki pero no reparo en ver el cuerpo de la chica de cabellos rubios totalmente agonizante en el suelo, se agacha a su altura para tomar su cabeza y correrle un poco los cabellos – No respira – Murmuro algo asombrado, trata de recordar cuando la vio por última vez y con quien, hasta reparar que era Raito que la cargaba hasta la habitación de la muchacha - ¿Qué te acaba de suceder? - Le cuestiona mientras la carga entre sus brazos para llevarla con Reiji que de seguro la atendería, suponía que no estaba actuando y que alguno de ellos haya abusado con el consumo de sangre. Sin embargo, ya le era sumamente extraño que no reaccionara de esa manera.

 **\- D~L -**

La noticia llego a cada uno de sus oídos, los hermanos Mukami habían sido llamados para una pequeña reunión y eso que el segundo hermano de los Sakamaki no salia de su cuarto, porque en cierta medida se vieron obligados a llamar a un médico conocido de la familia Sakamaki.

\- Parece ser que se demora mucho, ¿No creen? - Cuestiono Yuma algo preocupado con la situación, eran las siete de la mañana, todos vistiendo ropa casual y con sus rostros denotando la preocupación.

\- Ya saldrá y sean pacientes – Replico Shu que estaba allí estirado en un sillón del pasillo, continuaba escuchando su música absorto a cualquier cuestionamiento de los presentes.

\- ¡Ah!… ¿Hacía falta que armara tanto jaleo por que le empezó a dolor el pecho repentinamente? - Se quejo Ayato mientras golpeaba la pared con su cabeza, detestaba mucho que ahora todos serían presas de un interrogatorio y eso que estaban algo confusos.

\- Si Raito no haya abusado con el tomar de su sangre, no hubiera sido necesario avernos molestado a venir hasta aquí… – Hablo Kanato dispuesto a cualquier cosa, porque compartía los sentimientos de su mellizo que estaba a su lado y eso que el mayor de los tres lo miraba bastante serio.

\- Para tu información Kanato-kun, yo no he abusado simplemente bitch-chan se desvaneció en mis brazos, supuse que estaba agotada o que algo le vino a la mente – Pronuncio aquellas palabras con una voz cantarina y con una pizca de ironía, dado que su respuesta a la acusación de su hermano mellizo provoco acatar la atención del mayor de los hermanos Mukami.

Se lleva una mano a su mentón meditando lo que ocurrió en el instituto, cuando dicha mujer se presento ante ellos, lo que logro escuchar cuando este le susurro algo al oído de la víctima y que lo más desconcertante era que de seguro tenía que ver con el spray utilizado para ocultar el olor de Yui – Eso justifica todo esto – Murmuro apenas audible para los que estaban cerca suyo, estaba sorprendido ante la fácil deducción que saco y más cuando la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió dejando pasar al segundo hermano Sakamaki.

\- Señores, ella despertó y el médico respondió que no podrá asistir durante dos días a la escuela porque esta anémica, presenta dificultad al respirar y que podría haber problemas con el flujo de su sangre desde el corazón hasta las distintas partes del cuerpo de ella – Ruki se adentra al cuarto para ver como estaba ella, notando que estaba sentada en el sillón, tapada con cobijas y sonriendole con tristeza - **"Como puede ser que algunos aparenten modales y terminen siendo lo opuesto"** \- Se dijo mentalmente para así hacerse aún lado y dejar que la vean, comprendía la magnitud de sus acciones, pero nada ameritaba a lo extraño de la situación.

 **\- D~L -**

\- Eva… ¿Cómo estas? - Pregunta Azusa mientras se agachaba a la altura de la chica de cabellos rubios que le sonreía gustosa de verlo, él también le regala una sonrisa y eso que los demás estaban todavía preocupados.

\- Estoy algo débil, pero para la mayoría es normal viniendo de mi – Su comentario hizo que más de uno se contuviera las ganas de reprocharle lo asquerosa que acababa de oírse, pero lo más gratificante era que esta bebía una medicina extraña.

\- No es normal maldita cerda – Exclama con un claro ápice de irritación Yuma, que se mantenía ignorante al entorno, a pesar del susto que él se llevo cuando horas antes Ruki les aviso casi a las apuradas del asunto de suma urgencia.

\- Por primera vez concuerdo con él, deberías por lo menos decir cuando estas bien y cuando estas mal – Todos se percataron de la presencia de aquella mujer que se presento, la mayoría dio un salto del susto cuando dicha chica de largos cabellos ondulados y de ojos celestes, que se aproximaba a la que estaba totalmente abatida – A pesar que a media noche inconscientemente tuve el presentimiento de que alguien colapsaría… Oh… ¿Fue pura casualidad? - La puerta de la habitación se abrió de la manera más agresiva, Shu se estaba impacientando con que esa muchacha le este molestando a tal punto de querer matarla.

\- Lárgate ahora mismo, sino quieres que te mate – Dijo sin más en el mientras que le tomaba del brazo ejerciendo una fuerza sobrehumana que sino fuera una criatura de la noche, ya hubiera sido arrancada esa extremidad, pero con estar forcejeando con esa chica era más que suficiente que más de uno este totalmente perplejo con ver a ella y el cambio radical de Shu.

Lo que más llamaba la atención a Ruki era lo cercanos que eran ellos dos, Miiko Kojima hija predilecta del misterio absoluto, en el instituto que todos los presentes asistían, ella era la más popular entre los hombres, su belleza era comparable con las pinturas representativas de las Diosas griegas y lograba tener un efecto adverso entre las mujeres del colegio, que en su mayoría la admiraba y otras la detestaban por sus aires de Deidad. Algunos rumores que se esparcían por los pasillos, era con referencia a una dulce voz que se asemejaba a la de una sirena, que dejaba a cualquier chico hipnotizado durante el lapso que durase la canción. En resumida, para él era la típica chica vampiro que era más astuta que él o cualquier otro de los hombres presentes.

\- ¡Sí me matas puede que termines arrepintiéndote que esa mocosa tonta muera en el intento! ¡¿Por qué seguiría tus advertencias cuando tu y tus hermanos llevan la sangre de ese monstruo que tienen como padre?! ¡¿Eh?! - Sus palabras resonaron por toda la habitación provocando que en menos de tres minutos reventasen las ventanas, las lamparas, los vidrios de los porta retratos, e inclusiva cualquier objeto compuesto por vidrio. Yui se queda completamente confundida, ya que parecía ser que esa chica buscaba hacer algo con ella y estaba algo abrumada por todo eso, con el miedo de saber lo que le deparara el futuro dejando constatado del rol importante que parecía estar teniendo.

 **\- D~L -**

 **~~~~ Flashback ~~~~**

Se desplaza del tercer piso hacia la sala de música, deseaba poder continuar con su siesta, estaba totalmente desganado, poco a poco las ganas de no hacer absolutamente nada incrementaban, hasta que el sonido de un dulce voz lo dejase completamente sorprendido, porque avanzo por aquel pasillo que conducía a la sala de música atento a la voz que poco a poco tomaba fuerza en el mientras caminaba hacía dicha dirección.

 **[…]**

 _Never mind I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best_

 _For you too, don't forget me_

 _I beg, I'll remember you said_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love_

 _But sometimes it hurts instead_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love_

 _But sometimes it hurts instead yeah_

 _You know how the time flies_

 _Only yesterday it was the time of our lives_

 _We were born and raised_

 _In a summer haze bound by the surprise_

 _Of our glory days_

 _ **[…]**_

Esboza una media sonrisa al tomar el hueco de la puerta corrediza para así ingresar aquel salón, cuando lo cruza dirige su mirada en aquella muchacha que era cubierta por la oscuridad del lugar, cierra la puerta para así desplazarse hasta el equipo de música dispuesto apagarlo. Sin embargo, nota que aquella muchacha se volteo para enfrentarlo con la melodía, se queda completamente sorprendido al verla de nuevo, más recuerdos del pasado se instauraba en su mente y más aún aquellos que omitió voluntariamente al no darle mucha importancia.

 _ **[…]**_

 _Never mind I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you_

 _Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead._

 _Never mind I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you too_

 _Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead._

 _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead._

Al acabar la canción de reproducirse apaga al aparato electrónico, para así ir hasta la chica que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Suelta una risa al no poder creer que se la encuentre allí mismo, en aquel salón, de pura casualidad y que tan solo estén ellos dos a solas, rodeados por el asombro de un reencuentro no tan inoportuno, solamente con la clara intención de averiguar el único motivo que los llevaba a mirarse a los ojos, y eso que la muchacha era víctima del ataque de la vergüenza e incomodidad.

\- No te voy a echar esta vez y menos dejarte salir con la tuya, nos vimos más de dos ocasiones en el pasado, decidimos ir por nuestros propios caminos… Pero… - Extiende su mano para colocarla en la mejilla de aquella vieja conocida, que ahora mismo sus ojos celestes se veían apagados, el color rosado de sus mejillas se desvanecía, como también la temperatura y eso podía notarlo, algo no le encajaba en toda esa historia – Miiko Kojima… ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? ¿Eh? - Le cuestiona para así ejercer un poco de fuerza para obligarla a que lo mirase fijamente a los ojos, no quería ser violento con esa mujer, porque temía en cierta manera que esta le hiciese algo.

\- Han pasado más de ocho décadas, Sakamaki Shu… Yo que pensé aquel día que tu vendrías a buscarme, sabiendo que aquella mujer loca y obsesiva mato a lo único que tenia en mi vida… ¿Acaso ahora te vienes a cuestionar que hice? - No podía aguantar el gran dolor que cargaba consigo en su corazón, sus puños eran apretados con una fuerza que a hasta incluso para ella podría quedarse sin manos.

El silencio se apodero del entorno que anteriormente era uno de pura incomodidad, tanto el mayor de los hermanos Sakamaki y aquella muchacha de cabellos violetas no parecían dar su brazo a torcer, como si algo en sus interiores se debatía. Sin embargo, el sonido de una fuerte abofeteada resonó por todo el salón, el chico de cabellos cortos y rubios la miraba cargado de desprecio y frialdad, ya que su contra parte poco a poco dejaba salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- No hagas las cosas más difíciles y vete ahora mismo – Le dijo sin más, se da la vuelta dispuesto a ir a su lugar de siempre para dormir, sin embargo no lo pudo hacer porque el banco era incinerado con fuego.

\- ¡No pienso irme de aquí hasta lograr mi cometido! Sabes mejor que yo, que tengo toda la información, los recursos e incluso personas a mi favor que a ti y a tus "hermanitos" les puedan servir – Gira su rostro para mirarla aterrorizado con lo repentino que cambio el rumbo de la conversación, pero lo que más le dejo helado era la mirada fiera que esa conocida le estaba dedicando - ¿Te prestas como el vocero de tus hermanos? O prefieres que… ¿Me lleve a la novia sacrificada que tienen ustedes como juguete de consuelo? - Pasa saliva temeroso por dar una respuesta falsa, traga al sentirse abrumado y que en ese preciso instante que giro su rostro se la encuentra manteniendo una postura de absoluta seriedad, una que hasta la misma oscuridad era abrumada por un objeto siendo consumido por las llamas.

 **~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~**

 **\- D~L -**

La tensión continuaba siendo palpable en el ambiente, lo más horroroso en toda esa historia era que aquella chica parecía ser tan cercana a los dos clanes y eso que pocos la conocían, a tal punto de decir que era un ser completamente misterioso.

Reiji avanza hasta donde estaba su hermano mayor y aquella mujer maleducada, se acomoda los lentes para observa a cada uno durante un solo minuto, hasta que deja salir un suspiro denotando que aquel misterio parecía estarle dando dolores de cabeza.

\- ¿Usted esta esperando en que vaya a visitarla y que me hable acerca de su organización benéfica? - Articulo con algo de vergüenza, agacha su mirada ocultando lo agradecida que estaba porque una mujer como es esa invitada le haya provocado ese efecto que tanto a ella le costaba surtir en otros, aunque podía decirse que hasta en si misma dudaba de ese sentimiento.

La de cabellos violetas gira su rostro para así tomar en su mano el mentón de la contraría, le alza el rostro para así mirarla con neutralidad, medita la respuesta para así cerrar sus ojos y esbozar una sonrisa cargada de confort – Yui-chan, mi hermana menor Ima me contó lo justo y necesario para hacerme venir prácticamente volando hasta aquí, eso que anoche en el instituto no parecías estar del todo bien, hable con el especialista que lo vi salir hace unos minutos de aquí… Lastima que el muerto de hambre fue aniquilado, porque apuesto a un millón de yenes que ese le iba con la noticia al que yo considero indigno de ser gobernante – La mayoría de los presentes se contuvieron al respirar, Ruki se remueve incomodo y se relame los labios, además, Shu que estaba allí cerca no podía salirse del asombro ante lo que menos podría esperarse de una respuesta sumamente inteligente y audaz – Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, es totalmente distinto – Miiko toma asiento a un costado de la chica de cabellos rubios mientras sostenía la fría mano de esta, le llamaba mucho la atención, cambia de expresión por una seria dado que no le parecía nada normal sentir ese sentimiento de sumisión ante una bestia indomable – la más chica de mis cinco hermanas, Akane la que dio a elegir a Ruki-kun en que hacer contigo, pero fuiste muy valiente en tomar por ti misma una decisión sin contar con la aprobación de estos bestias – Tanto los Sakamaki y los Mukami se sentían completamente encerrados dentro de una bolsa genérica, ya que la invitada indeseable parecía sacar de sus cabales a más de uno.

\- Oye, maldita vieja chillona… ¡¿Quién te crees para alentarle a Chichinashi con ser digna de andar sobre sus propios pies?! ¡¿Eh?! - Tanto Shu, Reiji y Ruki posaron sus miradas en el trillizo menor que se acercaba amenazadoramente hasta la invitada, que hasta por el momento parecía no darse vuelta.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - Arrastra las palabras que formulo en una pregunta mientras se disponía a ponerse de pie, se gira manteniendo sus puños cerrados para así mirar aquel pelirrojo con unas ganas de matarlo allí mismo.

\- ¿Qué?… ¿Acaso eres sorda? - Le enfrenta para así los dos estar a casos metros de distancia, Ruki se dispone para separarlos, ya que recuerda la advertencia que le hizo una de las hermanas de esta.

 **~~~~ Flashback ~~~~**

Toma sus apuntes dispuesto para salir hacia la salida del instituto, debía preparar lo necesario si es que el peligro que los asechaba hacía acto de presencia. Sin embargo, cuando cruza el umbral de la puerta corrediza del salón, se topa con la esbelta presencia de aquella chica que era la más linda de su salón, muchos de sus compañeros decían que era melliza de la otra chica que le presidia en belleza, pero se equivocan, algo raro parecía estar emanado ambas jovencitas.

\- ¿Te puedo robar unos cinco minutos Ruki-kun? - Le pregunta con un claro timbre de voz que le transmitía ese sentimiento de confianza, asiente serio para así apoyarse contra el umbral de la puerta atento a lo que esta muchacha le decía – Veo que andas sumido en tu lectura desde que las clases de ingles, no sé como terminas de rápido las actividades, eso que mi hermana mayor y tu son los mejores de la clase… Mmm, pero hay algo que Nee-san siempre nos dice: "El que aparente ser inteligente, también es que aparenta no serlo", un ejemplo es ella, aparenta ser fuerte, pero no lo es – Hace una mueca tratando de no ser una maleducada, dado que podía notar que poco a poco estaba haciendo sentir ofendido a su contra parte – Puede que se equivoque, puede que no… Solamente te digo que pienses lo que Akane-chan te dijo, solo eso – Acorta la distancia entre los dos para depositarle un beso en la mejilla a un Ruki completamente absorto por la duración de aquel intercambio de palabras, él no dijo absolutamente nada y eso le dejaba entre ver que podría ser una pieza sacrificable.

 **~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~**

Apoya sus dos manos para limpiarle los hombros de un Ayato siendo presa del sentimiento de la ofensa, ya que ella solamente sonreía de una forma que muchos catalogarían: "retorcida". Con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, suelta una risita para negar al ver ese ceño fruncido – No, no soy sorda… Aparento serlo, ya que tu eres un ¡egocéntrico! – Empieza a empujarlo mientras avanzaba hecha una furia - ¡Un mal nacido! - Repite de nuevo esta acción provocando que el menor de los trillizo dudase de si atacarla o simplemente quedarse siendo amedrantado por esa chica - ¡Un cobarde, que sirve únicamente hacer sentir menos a otras mujeres! Es esa clase de bestias a lo que yo me refiero, a lo que mi organización benéfica trata de hacer comprender a la sociedad, que las mujeres tienen voz y voto, porque ¡PUERCOS, SUCIOS, INMORALES, SIN VALORES Y ESCORIA! Esto último grábatelo – Toma al pelirrojo de la cabeza para obligarlo acercarsele, hace puntitas de pie para acercar su boca al oído del menor que parecía estar temblando del miedo – Si tu vuelves a insultarme, a despreciar ha Yui-chan, sabiendo que dentro de tu podrido corazoncito sientes algo sumamente fuerte como para atreverte a decirlo: "Yui, eres hermosa como los mismos tulipanes que florecen en un prado en Turquía, tus ojos color magenta son el color tan cristalino que puede ser atesorado como una piedra preciosa, no importa si no tienes el tamaño correcto de los pechos que a mi me gustan, pero me conformo por ser muy poco hombre para no atreverme a ser sincero contigo"… O, ¿Acaso hace falta miles de eclipses para así abrir tu corazón y decírselo sin tartamudear? - Cuando termino su monologo, suelta aquel joven vampiro para alejarse lo más que podía, ya que este cayo rendido al suelo, completamente desalmado, sin fuerza alguna y con una expresión que podría hablar por su mismo.

\- **"Estoy perdido"** \- Eso fue lo pensó, ya que alzo su mirada para ver como esta ayudaba a Yui en vestirse un poco, se la llevaría a su mansión, lejos del sufrimiento y con la intensión de continuar con su plan.

Los demás también se quedaron congelados en sus respectivos lugares, pero el único que se movió fue el mayor de los trillizos que ayudo a la invitada a buscar las cosas de Yui, que tan solo se limitaba a verlo a los ojos y este solamente le dedico una sonrisa, denotando que todo estaría bien, si es que su hermano no destruía la mitad de la casa.

* * *

 **Nota de autora** : Buenas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y eso que la historia me tomo mucho por crearla, evitando modificar aspecto de los personajes canon. No obstante, quiero expresar de ante mano, que a partir de este capítulo se entrelaza en los acontecimientos de último capítulo de Diabolik Lovers More Blood y antes de que aparezcan nuestros lindos fundadores, y de hijo no reconocido del Gobernante de todo del Infierno. Además, como última aclaración los fragmentos de canción que fueron utilizados, su nombre es **Someone Like You** de **Adele**. Ya sin más que decir, me despido y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:** Lo qué hay debajo del velo

* * *

Habían pasado varios días que se marcho de la mansión Sakamaki, abre sus ojos apreciando que la habitación que tenía para ella era sumamente acorde a su personalidad, los colores rosados y blancos se complementaban en perfecta sincronía, armonizando de esa manera el ambiente. Se levanta de la cama para colocarse aquellas pantuflas, le parecían graciosas ya que eran de forma de conejito blanco con sus orejas, bigotes, nariz y dientes, juega un poco con ellas para así caminar hasta la cómoda y cambiarse de ropa.

Bajo las escaleras con una gran sonrisa, cruza el pasillo apreciando que muchas chicas estaban circulando, eso era algo extraño, tan extraño que decidió caminar hasta llegar a la puerta doble, esta se abre par de par mostrándole la gran mesa rectangular que se desplazaba de un extremo al otro.

\- Buenos días Señorita Yui, ¿Le interesa algún bocadillo antes de que las damas de compañía se presenten? - Pestañea dudosa, dado que aquella bandeja repleta de bocadillos le llamaban la atención por lo variado que era, mira a la que parecía ser una de las mucamas para así asentir tomando un bombón.

\- ¿Quienes son las damas de compañía? - Le pregunta muy amablemente a la mucama quien da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrían, dejando ingresar a cinco chicas vistiendo ropas casuales.

\- Perdón por no recibirte adecuadamente Yui-chan, Nee-san estaba tan ocupada con darnos tareas que se nos paso por alto el recibimiento – Se excuso la chica de estatura baja, con sus cabellos rosados siendo recogidos en dos coletas, sus ojos del mismo tono eran adornados por unas gafas circulares, esta vestía un mono típico de una niña pequeña y con un saco color blanco, sus pies llevaba simplemente zapatillas blancas con un poco de taco en estas.

\- Va, parece tan adaptada que la rapten como princesa en apuros, a veces creo que eres un juguete en vez de un ser humano – Soltó aquellas palabras la chica de cabellos rojizos que eran recogidos en una cola alta y dos mechones cayendo por los costados, esta vestía cuan delincuente juvenil, porque no dudo en caminar despreocupada hasta la mesa en compañía de su hermana.

\- Discúlpala Akane-chan es un poco… susceptiva en las mañanas temprano – Con escuchar que la mayor de las hermanas que ahora hacía acto de presencia, Yui se da la vuelta para hacer una reverencia a modo de saludo y al alzar su mirada se encuentra con la presencia de una chica que la seguía muy de cerca.

\- ¡No estoy susceptible en las mañanas! - Todas dejan salir una risa ante la contestación de la menor de las hermanas Kojima, dado que todos los miembros de esa familia tomaban asiento en sus respectivos lugares y eso que en la mesa eran siete contándola a ella, porque el recibimiento de ese día era el más confortante.

 **\- D~L -**

El desayuno transcurrió en completo silencio, estaba algo dudosa si dar un tema para conversar ya que tenía algo de inseguridad para hacerlo, sin embargo, el correr de una silla fue suficiente para que la más grande de las hermanas dirigiese su mirada celeste a los oscuros de la hermana más pequeña.

\- No puedo aguantar ni dos minutos después que vengo devorando ya el segundo plato de desayuno, adoro la comida humana, también la compañía, el ruido y saber que hay vida en una casa tan grande como esta – Empezó a hablar logrando que la más chica volviese a tomar asiento en su lugar, cruzada de brazos y encerrada en su mundo – Por lo que corresponde es siempre tener una habitación o diez más preparadas, porque no queda tanto tiempo como para dar un cierre a la diversión de esta noche, las que viene y en la duración de veinte días – Las otras dos mayores asintieron a sus palabras, dejando a Yui completamente absorta, ahora sí que temía de ver que ella parecía si ser presa de la libertad, cuya libertad que le parecía el peor de los casos estando en la atenta mirada de esa persona.

\- Nee-san, es mejor presentarnos ¿No? - Hablo la segunda hermana que vestía sumamente elegante, su belleza era similar a la de su hermana mayor, y podía comprender que los rumores en el instituto eran ciertos.

\- Permítame Madam que haga las respectivas presentaciones – Rompió su silencio la que parecía ser la ama de llaves de aquella mansión, era joven ante sus ojos, pero lo que la hizo regresar su mirada a su plato y eso que no podría controlar esos sentimientos furtivos que tenía dentro - Señorita Yui, permítame serle su guía en esta mansión y la que atenderá sus necesidades – Dicha muchacha de largos cabellos blancos que caían hasta por debajo de su cola, enfundada en un estricto traje de secretaria, sus manos enfundadas en guantes blancos y con esa mirada gris penetrándola con lo neutra que parecía ser al hablarle – La más pequeña como ya conoce, es Akane Kojima, ella asiste a la clase primero tres, la que esta sentada a su lado izquierda es Ima Kojima, ella asiste con usted en la misma clase del segundo año, la que se sienta a su lado derecho ella es la tercera hermana, Keiko Kojima asiste también al segundo año, pero a la clase segundo uno, la que esta en frente es la segunda hermana Lady Fumiko Kojima, la señorita asiste la clase tercero dos – Hace una pequeña pausa dado que las presentadas le dedicaban una sonrisa a su modo mientras Yui las miraba a cada una bastante feliz de ser informada de esa manera, en cambio, cuando dirigió su mirada a la punta se encuentra con lo que parecía ser en aquellos ojos celestes que parecían estarle analizando – La mayor de todas, la que es la cabeza de este clan, Miiko Kojima, ella es la mujer que a todas en esta casa acogió con los brazos abiertos, asiste a tercero uno y como bien puede ver, es Condesa en la orden… - No pudo acabar cuando la menor de las hermanas la interrumpió con su tos, dándole a entender que no era el momento y que eso era más que suficiente.

\- Ya que sabes de cada una, hoy tu Yui Komori tendrás un papel importante en esta casa y ser simplemente nuestra invitada de honor – Dice aquello que haría ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podía entender el porque todas las demás hermanas mantenían sus sonrisas con tan solo cambiarle el sentido de estas.

\- G-Gracias, e-en verdad e-estoy a-agradecida por el recibimiento – Hace una reverencia dando su muestra de gratitud, el sonido de una silla corriéndose le hace alzar la cabeza notando que la mayor de las hermanas Kojima se disponía a levantarse.

\- Antes de que se haga la pregunta del millón, Señorita Yui – Cinco miradas fueron posadas en su persona, dado que estas chicas parecían estar apretando sus puños temerosas por lo peor – No quiero ser insuficiente en mi trabajo, por lo que respecta decirle, estas seis damas son vampiresas – La de cabellos violetas oscuros se gira dispuesta a tirársele encima para reprenderla, cosa que provoco lo opuesto, haciendo que esta se resbala chocando su pie con la silla y esta caersele encima, dejando a dicha muchacha tendida en el frío suelo.

\- ¡Nee-san! - El grito que las cuatro hermanas más chicas dejaron oír por toda la mansión Kojima alertando a muchas de las mujeres que se paseaban por esta, dado que en el comedor nadie se atrevía interferir y eso hizo que la ama de llaves de media vuelta dispuesta a borrarse del campo visual de las hermanas Kojima.

\- Oh… Vaya, yo no sabía que ustedes seis eran también vampiros – Todas dirigieron sus miradas a la invitada que estaba parada a un costado, sonriendo feliz de la vida y dejando en constatación que esa escena nunca la olvidaría nunca.

 **\- D~L -**

Los seis decidieron en ir a la dirección del folleto que Yui había tenido consigo, se bajaron de la limusina que los llevo hasta dicha mansión que parecía ser totalmente alegre que las demás. El mayor de los hermanos Sakamaki no lo pensó dos veces y se adentro, dejando a si a sus hermanos por su cuenta, él iría directamente hablar con la cabecilla de todo ese circo, porque le parecía algo irrisorio que deban ser ellos en participar en esa clase de eventos.

No obstante, los demás hicieron algo parecido después de que el mayor de ellos desapareciese, con la única cosa que los trillizos parecían estar algo ensimismados en sus mundos.

\- Oh, jamás lo hubiera creído que esta organización tenga que ver con tener a demasiadas damiselas vestidas de… ¿Blanco? - Se detiene Raito al ver que al fondo del jardín de entrada ingresaba a diez chicas a una tienda que parecía ser dirigida por aquella chica de cabellos rosados, esboza una gran sonrisa ya teniendo algo en mente, por lo que se decide a ir echar un vistazo lo que había allí.

Los otros dos mellizos se quedaron algo estupefactos al perder de vista al mayor de ellos, dejándolos neutros a cualquier critica – Maldito pervertido, lo terminaran echando de allí – Soltó Ayato mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba a sus lados si es que encontraba a la chica de cabellos rubios, se moría de sed y quería darle una mordida cuando antes.

\- No lo sé, parece estar hablando con Ima-chan, ella fue quien me invito a venir si es que me interesaba el show de ositos y eso que me regalo un nuevo Teddy – Comento feliz al tener un Teddy nuevo, que parecía ser aun más esponjoso que el anterior y eso que estaba contento por el obsequio que esta compañera de salón le hizo.

\- ¿Ajah? ¿Es enserio? Nunca pensé que estas brujas terminasen por comprarlos de esa manera – Acoto enfurruñado al recordar lo que le sucedió días anteriores, ya que con dirigir su mirada a su hermano mellizo este parecía irse hacia otra tienda donde parecía haber muchos dulces, pasteles, etc, cosa que lo dejo allí solo sin saber que hacer en esa inmensa mansión.

 **\- D~L -**

Estaba algo deslumbrada con el vestido corto en color negro que estaba utilizando, le gustaba un poco, pero en cierta manera le hacía verse como si fuese a un funeral y eso que las demás chicas que la rodeaban también llevaban el mismo vestido, y con algo distinto que era los peinados.

\- Chicas es hora de que salgan en fila, serán nombradas por su edad y la primera letra de sus nombres, no se olviden verse sumisas, sin ninguna expresión de felicidad, solamente ser sumisas… ¿Entendieron? - Dijo con una gran sonrisa Fumiko que estaba parada en una pequeña tarima sosteniendo un micrófono en su mano, no comprendía todo ese protocolo que tenían esas hermanas, lo que más llamaba su atención era que se sentía tan liberada y lista para ser enviada a un lugar donde exista únicamente la felicidad eterna.

\- Las que ya estan listas desde hace quince minutos tomen sus ramos de rosas blancas, cubrirse el rostro con el velo negro, sigan lo que escucharon en la inauguración y sean muy felices al otro lado del arco-iris – Agrego la de cabellos blancos que vestía con ropa casual, Yui se dirigió hasta su puesto teniendo su rostro completamente cubierto por aquel velo negro, hizo caso a lo que Keiko le fue comentando durante las diversas actividades que realizo en conjunto con otras chicas, además, con fijar su mirada al frente se quedo ajena a cualquier cosa ya cuando la melodía de una canción y una voz que le hacia creer que pertenecía a esa mujer de aquella visión que tuvo.

\- **"No puedo ver nada… ¿Qué me sucede? Acaso… Mis oídos son los que me hacen avanzar,** **Dios… ¿Qué es esto?"** \- Se dijo mentalmente ya sintiendo como la luz solar era obstruida por nubes grises, el aire comenzó a soplar agitando con suavidad los bordes del vestido y el olor a rosas rojas inundaban aquel pabellón, no obstante, a lo lejos en cada punta, podía sentir la presencia de diez chicos.

\- ¿A donde las estan llevando? - Se pregunto Reiji al ver aquel desfile de muchachas enfundadas en tristes vestidos y sosteniendo en sus manos un ramo de rosas blancas, decide seguir muy de cerca aquel cortejo de señoritas, cosa que no reparo que a mitad de ingreso estaba Yui, hipnotizada por la voz de una sirena, pero el único que se percato de esto eran los hermanos Mukami.

\- Esto es de lo peor, esa loca se esta pasando de los limites – Exclamo totalmente asombrado Yuma, quería ir a detener a Yui cuando antes, pero la mano de Ruki en su hombro le indico que era mejor observar desde su lugar.

\- Es una procesión, creo que ella se esta desquitando por algo, ¿No es así Ruki? - Pregunto Kou mientras esbozaba una sonrisa contento de presenciar aquel show, eso que los cuatro se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con aquellas tres chicas sonrientes.

\- ¿Podrían explicarme que andan tramando, clan Kojima? - Cuestiono el mayor de los hermanos Mukami que se acercaba hasta la segunda de las hermanas, esta se limito a sonreír y mirarle a los ojos.

\- Es un cortejo de bienvenida a las que fueron seleccionadas por Nee-san, ella podría ser la que le responda con gusto, y aclaro que no es un desquite, para eso hay una historia de tras fondo – Contesto ya cambiando de semblante, se sentía abrumada al recordar las veces que su hermana perdía el control de sí misma y eso que pasaron varias décadas lidiando con el pasado que esta arrastraba consigo.

\- ¿Acaso la cerda fue seleccionada por la bruja? - La menor de las hermanas se fue acercando muy amenazadoramente hasta Yuma, este no se dejo intimidar y eso que la altura era muy notable en ambos.

\- No seas un mal educado, Yui-senpai quiso participar por si misma, se lo pidió a Nee-san después de haber pasado mucho tiempo ayudándonos a cada una de nosotras en nuestras labores, y eso que ustedes cuatro y los Sakamaki llegaron muy tarde – Eso los dejo anonadados porque en cierta manera, Ruki se vio emboscado por la inteligencia y astucia de Miiko, esa muchacha que doblego sin ningún problema a uno de los hermanos Sakamaki.

\- Solo nos queda observar – Murmuro Ruki, estaba serio y eso que hace muy poco sostuvo una conversación algo tensa con la anfitriona – Fumiko-san ¿Tienen cuatro asientos cerca del cortejo de las seleccionadas? - La de cabellos oscuros medito aquella pregunta, para así sentir y hacerles una seña para que las siguieran.

 **\- D~L -**

Paso algo similar con los hermanos Sakamaki, dado que Ima-chan a estado mimando a Kanato a lo largo del camino hasta sus respectivos asientos, ya que no aguanto ni dos segundos cuando el trillizo del medio estaba hipnotizado por las buenas atenciones de su compañera de clase.

\- Oye ¿No te cansas de mimar al histérico? - Cuestiono Ayato a la de cabellos rosados que tan solo le quito unos minutos la mirada a un Kanato feliz con su gran bolsa de dulces franceses, para así posarlos en el menor de los trillizos.

\- Kanato-kun puede parecer un histérico, tierno, caprichoso, etc, y eso no le quita el gran corazón que este tiene… Jeje – Le respondió dejando asombrados a Raito y Ayato, que no parecían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, por que en cierta manera esa chica era algo rara – Además, Nee-san nos dijo que cada uno de los hermanos Sakamaki tiene un trauma y todos esos traumas lo relacionan a los que le dieron la vida, ella es sabia, atenta con mis hermanas y yo, pero nunca nos hizo ver lo que a muchas de estas señoritas llaman: "Ser condenadas a un infierno", por eso mismo este cortejo de bienvenida se relaciona al recibimiento de aquellas que por voluntad propia aceptan sus destinos – Les revelo aquella información ya para cuando llegaron a los seis lugares y eran en la misma fila que estaban los hermanos Mukami, pero estos estaban del otro lado del pasillo – Ahora debo dejarlos, disfruten de la convención y si tienen dudas, vayan directamente a la mansión después de que Nee-san termine de dar su discurso – Se separo Ima de Kanato no sin antes de depositarle un beso en la mejilla, dejando al de cabellos violetas asombrado y sin saber que hacer, por lo que con la guía de sus mellizos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

\- Qué fastidio, pensé que podría dormir y esa loca problemática me arrastro hasta aquí – Murmuro Shu mientras soltaba un bostezo, se queda atento a lo que esta personalidad tan influyente tenga que decir, sin embargo, no pudo entender absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba alrededor, pero se mantuvo analítico cuando esta hizo acto de presencia.

\- Sean bienvenidos a todos los presentes, vampiros, humanos, y nobles de la corte vampírica – Comenzó hablar estando ella acompañada por sus hermanas, otras mujeres importantes y sobre todo teniendo cerca a una cámara grabando todo.

\- ¿Dijo la corte vampírica? - Pregunto en voz baja Subaru, todos dirigieron sus miradas a Reiji que no dudo en responder a la pregunta y eso que nunca espero toparse con las entidades que esa persona se relacionaba.

\- Son los nobles que nuestro "padre" tiene a su disposición, por lo que podemos deducir que ella, Miiko Kojima es una de los miembros de la corte – Respondió Reiji al acomodarse nuevamente sus lentes, se cruza de brazos atento a lo que esta muchacha tenia para decir.

\- Como bien introduje anteriormente, este es un acto donde se expondrá la aceptación de estas hermosas muchachitas que estan paradas delante de sus ojos, enfundadas en un vestido corto negro, jóvenes, con un tipo de sangre en común y listas para ser novias de sacrificio – Los hermanos Sakamaki se quedaron aterrados al escuchar aquellas palabras, Ayato estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie e ir por Yui, pero la mano de alguien le hizo girar su cabeza, encontrándose así a la tercera de las hermanas Kojima – Esta organización fundada no hace más de tres décadas, donde las jovencitas enviadas por las iglesias a modo de presas fáciles a nosotros los seres de las noches, sumisas, débiles, con un tipo de sangre que a cualquier vampiro puede serle el mejor de los mejores aperitivos, por lo que respecta y es la intención de "White Dress" en al cabo de dos años y medio, dar por acentuada la admisión, la liberación y el desvanecimiento de lo que alguna vez fueron humanas – Da un paso hacía atrás para así murmurar para si misma unas palabras en un idioma inaudible, logrando que aquellas mujeres jóvenes salieran del hechizo, dando por acentado sus palabras. Vuelve a ir hasta el micrófono dispuesta en concluir con su discurso – Los pocos miembros de la corte vampírica, pido con antelación la aceptación de un nuevo régimen, donde la misma sangre sea la que gobierne eternamente, que las alianzas entre clanes sea permitido, ¡Abajo la tiranía, abajo a los hombres manipuladores y aquellas escorias que contaminan nuestros principios! - Los vampiros que estaban allí se levantaron para aplaudir, silbar, gritar el nombre de la organización y que los hermanos Sakamaki se quedaran helados, sin palabra alguna, y eso que la muchacha indirectamente se refirió a ellos seis, provocando aún más confusión en sus corazones a tal punto de no saber a que dirección ir.

El discurso había concluido en el punto en que las chicas que acababan de tomar asiento se levantaban el velo para exponer sus rostros, Yui era la única que no se descubría el rostro y esto provoco que la cabecilla del clan se sintiera algo contrariada, por lo que se aleja del micrófono dispuesta hacer su próxima jugada.

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo por ti Nee-san? - Dirige su mirada celeste en los ojos claros de su hermana menor, esboza una sonrisa para así asentir y no sin antes acercarsele al oído de esta.

\- No sé te olvide preparar el té, los contratos, los obsequios de amnistía, y lleva a Yui hacia mi cuarto, que recorra sola todo el pasillo, sin que Miku se entere – Fumiko asiente neutra a la petición de su hermana, debían continuar con el juego antes de que la mayor tragedia llegase - **"Qué comience el juego y buena suerte a los participantes"** Jajaja – Se marcha de allí en compañía de sus otras hermanas, dado que dirige su mirada a cada uno de las miradas de esos diez chicos guapos, hasta que da con un pequeño murciélago escapar y eso le indicaba el mal augurio.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4** : Un pacto con dobles intensiones

* * *

Estaba sentada en su cama siendo atendida por una de sus hermanas, se sentía algo mal de salud, tose un poco denotando la falta de consumo que puede estar teniendo, ya que era una vampiro y estaba en su derecho en consumir la cantidad de sangre que quisiese, pero había un detalle muy grande: "Necesitaba probar esa sangre que hasta ahora consumían aquellos dos clanes".

\- Puedes retirarte Keiko y gracias por traer mi medicina – Le brinda una caricia en el rostro de su hermana que le dedicaba una sonrisa de optimismo, para así esta besarle la palma de la mano y retirarse, dejándola a ella sumida en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Trataba de recordar la última vez que se descompuso, asusto a muchas chicas durante el discurso de bienvenida, arruino tres oportunidades de comprar a la mitad de la corte vampírica, pero ese mismo día lo había conseguido y tan solo estaba a un paso de acabar con ese sujeto que le provoco la desgracia de su familia. Su corazón estaba unido a recuerdos completamente borrosos, se podría decir que no identificaba de los reales o los implantados, le costaba admitir lo vulnerable que se volvió y eso que solamente necesitaba saciar su sed lo más rápido posible o enloquecería.

* * *

 **\- D~L -**

* * *

Se había cambiado de ropa, estaba algo aturdida por las constantes charlas que algunas de las mucamas de la mansión resonaban en su cabeza, algo extraño le sucedía, pero cuando recorrió aquel pasillo sin darse cuenta y dar que al final del todo había una habitación. Traga un poco de saliva para recorrer el poco trayecto que le quedaba, llega a la puerta para así tocar unas tres veces, espera a ser atendida y como respuesta de un: "Pase", fue suficiente para que ella se adentrase.

\- Permiso Miiko-san, ¿Acaso me necesitas para algo? - Ingresa a la habitación encontrándose a la susodicha sentada en la cama, dándole a ella la espalda y eso le hizo quedarse cerca de la puerta.

\- No te necesito para nada Yui-chan, simplemente quiero que tomes asiento a mi lado – Le responde con un tono sofisticado y digno de una persona aristocrática, camina hasta la cama para así tomar asiento al lado de aquella chica, que ahora le observaba con una sonrisa carente de felicidad y confort.

\- Fumiko-san me dijo que deseabas hablar conmigo, y… yo me preguntaba, si… era… - No estaba segura que decir, dado que cuando empezar a expresarse podía sentir la mirada de aquella chica clavada en su persona.

\- Es cierto, yo necesito hablar contigo y simplemente son tres cosas muy puntuales, ten muy en cuenta que tu eres la llave tanto para el desastre como para la renovación, dos puntos que debes tener muy presentes en tu mente tan frágil, inocente e impura, porque con sentir ese dulce aroma de tu sangre, hace que a más de uno se le tiente en darte una mordidita – Acorta la distancia entre ambas para así abrazarla acunando el rostro de esta entre sus brazos, le arrulla cuan niña asustada con un leve tarareo, provocando que la de cabellos rubios se quedara embobada.

\- Y… ¿Cuales son esas tres cosas que debo de saber? - La mayor suelta una risita fascinada por lo sabía de esa pregunta, dado que podía sentir que el peligro estaba próximo.

\- Una de esas tres cosas, es que debes estar muy segura a cual escoger, segundo tienes a muchos chicos guapos en la palma de tu mano y puede que tengas más, tercero siempre debes cuidar tu salud, come, bebe agua, haz ejercicio y trata en lo menos posible en lastimarte, porque podrías echar a perder el sabor de tu sangre Yui-chan – Dice aquellas tres cosas puntuales en un tono melodioso, logrando que esa muchacha se le quedase mirando con esa hermosa sonrisa y que estén a pocos centímetros de cualquier contacto físico.

\- Lo haré como usted lo dice, pretendo poder entender un poco más acerca de este mundo y del porque termine en relacionarme con los vampiros, no es que me desagraden, simplemente es difícil de comprender – Toma distancia de aquella chica ya para cuando le menciono sus inseguridades, le era comprensible y eso que le costaba dar con el clavo, porque en cierta forma esa muchachita era totalmente distinta.

\- Ven a mi si tienes dudas, total asisto a la misma clase que Reiji-san, y también podrías buscarme por el instituto – Le informo mientras miraba de reojo por la ventana en como las chicas eran regresadas a la casa que mando a construir antes de que ella y sus hermanas se mudaran allí, era mejor tener cerca a todos, como tener acceso a esa casa que no estaba a veinte minutos caminando por el sendero de piedra – Eso sí, trata de ser un poco más inteligente y valórate un poco más niña estúpida, por que con esa fachada me dan ganas de golpearte, y eso que odio a las nenitas frágiles como tú – Se dio la vuelta quedando como el centro de toda la habitación, Yui se quedo horrorizada cuando comenzó a hablarle muy duramente y le parecía muy autoritaria – Sé buena niña, infórmame cada día lo que te sucede o hazlo anónimamente escribiendo un diario, de ese modo no dejas de perder tu humanidad, que es lo primero que debes valorar – Camina hasta la de cabellos rubios para tomarle de los hombros, estaba dispuesta a suavizar un poco su manera de hablar y con la intención de que Yui le permitiese voluntariamente en dejarla probar un poco de su sangre – Yui-chan, lo que te acabo de decir es por tu bien, algo dentro mío dice que tu eres la salvación y a la vez la perdición, pero la gran diferencia entre ambos caminos es que tu elijas el más apto, por lo que te haré la siguiente pregunta – Se pone de pie dispuesta a cortar la distancia y hacerle esa pregunta, dado que podía sentir los pasos sonar por el pasillo - ¿Puedo probar un poco de tu sangre? - La de cabellos rubios asiente con una sonrisa, para así correrse por si sola los cabellos y dejar totalmente expuesto el cuello de ella. Miiko se relame lista para clavar sus colmillos en la yugular, al hacerlo succiona con mucha rapidez la sangre de esa chica, evitando que esta se mareara, de que perdiese fuerzas y que de vez en cuando lamer en aquellos orificios hasta que siente como su estomago se lleva de golpe.

Ya para cuando termino de probar aquella sangre, decide en tomar a una de las ya iniciadas que ingreso por la puerta del baño, la muerde a ella también saciando una vez más sus ganas de consumir sangre, el mismo grupo de sangre que la de cabellos rubios tenia. Esta misma estaba en un estado de no saber que hacer, dudaba en salir de aquella habitación, temía que esta mujer le hiciese algo similar a como lo hizo con Ayato, cosa que no le dejaba en claro de como accionar; por lo que toma la decisión en hacer de cuenta que no vio absolutamente nada y sale del cuarto, pero lo menos esperado era que al tomar el pomo y abrir la puerta poder encontrarse con la figura de los hermanos Mukami.

Traga el poco de sangre que pudo sacar de aquella pobre e inocente humana, la deja sentada en el sofá que estaba al pie a uno de los ventanales de su cuarto, se limpia la boca con su lengua dándose a entender que ya estaba en condiciones para dar comienzo con las negociaciones y eso que aquella chica de cabellos rubios permanecía obstruyendo el paso.

\- ¡Oye, pedazo de mierda! ¿Acaso sabes que es de mala educación obstruir el paso a los invitados? - Yui agacha su cabeza totalmente sumisa ante el tono autoritario, carente de un toque sombrío y espeluznante, ya que temía muchisimo en voltearse hacía la dueña de la casa – Buena chica – La de cabellos largos y de un tono violeta oscuro camina con elegancia hasta su ya antigua invitada para así acariciarle la cabeza tal como lo hacía con sus hermanas, cosa que en cuestión de segundos Ima estaba allí totalmente sonriente – Haré que Miku te enseñe el arte de ser una futura novia para ser liberada, ahora limítate a ser el juguete de estos vampiros y el mio, porque no sé hasta cuando podre mantener mi palabra… pequeña mierda – Le susurra estas palabras muy cerca de su oído para después depositar unos golpes secos y firmes en la cabeza de la chica que estaba totalmente sumisa ante sus ojos, se separa de esta para hacerle una seña a Fumiko que ingresaba como escolta para los hermanos Mukami quienes se limitaban a observar en un absoluto silencio totalmente cómplices del trato.

* * *

 **\- D~L -**

* * *

La habitación era alumbrada por unas pocas velas, los cuatro integrantes del Clan Mukami estaban distribuidos por el dormitorio, pero manteniéndose cerca del sector de muebles en donde estaban sentados ambos representantes de los dos clanes manteniéndose enfrentados y sin quitarse la mirada de encima.

\- Puede que tus tres hermanos no estén enterados de nuestro previo intercambio de palabras Ruki-kun, por lo que Fumiko trae los contratos y distribuirlos a los demás – Su hermana hizo una reverencia para así desplazarse hasta el mueble con un gran florero, tomando de este una bandeja con algunos contratos e ir llendo de Kou que estaba mal sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, para después ir al espejo en el que se estaba reflejando Azusa que jugueteaba con una daga que estaba allí a mano, y posteriormente ir hasta el otro extremo en el que estaba Yuma cruzado de brazos y ajeno a su entorno.

\- ¿Neh? Acaso debemos firmar esto Sirena-chan – Pregunto con un dejo de estar cantando aquellas palabras, cosa que sentía la mirada tanto de Ruki como la de aquella chica.

\- Todavía no firmen absolutamente nada – Sugirió el de cabellos cortos y oscuros mientras recibía los papeles que podría dar su constatación, pero no estaba tan seguro y eso que conocía perfectamente a esa muchacha que tenía en frente – Miiko nos conocemos desde que tengo uso de memoria, fue en aquellos tiempos que tu escapaste de aquel infierno y en el que yo con mis hermanos fuimos recogidos por aquella persona dándonos lo que ahora tenemos – La chica asentía en silencio ante lo que escuchaba, dado que su mirada era fijada en el vacío de su dormitorio y eso que su cabeza era inundada por esos dolorosos recuerdos.

 **~~~~ Flashback ~~~~**

Estaba sentada al pie de una fuente, vestía ropas que cualquier humano pobre podría utilizar y con todo su rostro cubierto por tierra. Sollozaba ante los malos tratos que recibía por parte de los dueños de aquel orfanato que residía temporalmente, detestaba tanto al verse orillada vivir como una muerta de hambre, extrañaba su vida y eso que no reparo en un pañuelo de tela fina que le era tendido.

Toma aquel pañuelo en el mientras alzaba su rostro quedando absolutamente asombrada al ver a un muchacho de su misma edad, se pone de pie, se acomoda un poco su apariencia para así dedicarle una sonrisa – Gracias por el pañuelo, no debiste dármelo porque soy una marginada – Aquel muchacha simplemente la observaba totalmente negado ante sus palabras, no comprendía ese apuesto chico vistiendo ropas típicas de los nobles y ella usando trapos viejos.

\- Te acostumbraras, ten ese pañuelo como símbolo de que sigues viva y eso que yo ya atravece por esto no hace mucho – Sus palabras fue todo lo que su cerebro capto, aquella sonrisa tan amable que el chico le brindaba y eso que no pudo contener esos sentimientos que afloraban en su joven corazón.

\- Entonces… Gracias – Le responde para así tomar asiento de nuevo en aquella fuente de la plaza que ahora mismo no estaba tan abarrotada de personas como era costumbre, lo que le brindo paz era que ese muchacho también le acompaño.

\- Sabes mi recuerdas mucho a mí y a mis hermanos, todos nosotros vivimos un gran dolor en nuestras vidas, hasta que el destino nos unió y dándonos al mismo tiempo la salvación – Asiente algo apenada al escuchar esa historia, podía intuir que ese chico anteriormente fue humano cosa que le dio esperanzas – Ya han pasado más de seis años, tenemos lo que yo alguna vez tuve y agradezco al destino que pueda compartirlo con mis tres hermanos, aunque – Desvía su mirada totalmente sonrojada al sentir aquellos ojos oscuros estandole observando, provocando cosas que no sabría como explicar – Viéndote sostengo que no eres humana, tu piel es algo oscura y hasta el momento no sé si eres vampiro – Abre sus ojos para así voltearse los dos se miran por unos minutos hasta que no aguanto con tropezar con su falda y caerse hacia atrás, provocando que su acompañante tratase de ayudarla.

\- ¡Dios mío! - Exclama mientras tose a causa de la cantidad de agua sucia que trago, logrando a su vez ponerse de pie con ayuda de aquel joven – Bien hecho Miiko, eres la princesa de la torpeza – Su comentario provoco risa en su contra parte, se le queda mirando para así ella también comenzar a reírse.

\- Veo que si eres vampiro y también se tu nombre – Aquellas palabras le dejo muy en claro que ese chico que acababa de conocer podría volverse un pilar en su vida, cosa que no dejaría que alguien lo destruyese con malas intenciones.

 **~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~**

Oculta su mirada totalmente seria, no quería revolver cosas del paso, tampoco le podría echar la culpa a la sangre de aquella chica, la bebió y nada más que eso. Solamente podría tener muy en cuenta que su postura de ese tiempo era totalmente distinta a la que tenía en el pasado, abandono la mujer sumisa y débil, ahora era completamente otra – Nuestra relación Ruki-kun es muy estrecha, no tanta es la estreches como para decir: "Somos cercanos", simplemente pretendo llegar a los mismos objetivos, pero teniendo muy en cuenta lo que mis contra partes tienen en común, dos objetivos y una sola dirección – Los dos en una misma sincronía se dedicaron una sonrisa de estar satisfechos con lo dicho por esta última, ya que todo era por un bien propio y dejando en claro que en un futuro podrían volver a contar con la ayuda de los mismos.

\- Esparen un minuto – Interrumpe Yuma algo aturdido al no entender de lo que estaban hablando tanto Ruki y aquella chica, dado que ambos lo miraban expectantes a que él continuase – No sé de que diablos estan hablando, me irrita el no entender este asqueroso contrato y eso que ni tu Ruki nos lo mencionaste – El susodicho se cruzo de brazos, cerro sus ojos tratando de no perder la compostura ante el reclamo de Yuma, comprendía que cometío un error, eso que ahora también Kou y Azusa lo observaban.

\- ¿Tiene que ver Eva en esto? - Pregunto con su forma lenta de comunicarse, Azusa miraba las hojas que sostenía y eso que en su otra mano poseía la daga que tomo sin permiso, provocando que tanto Fumiko como Ima se alertasen el que esas hojas que el chico de cabellos verdes sostenía se manchasen.

\- ¿Eva? -Suelta una carcajada al escuchar el apodo que le pusieron a esa chica, tanto era su asombro que no podía mantener su compostura al ver el como la tratan - ¿A cuánto apuestas Ruki que no duras ni diez segundos en aceptar que son más idiotas que los Sakamaki? -


End file.
